Remember Me
by Beccakaye11
Summary: Isabelle nearly gives up all hope on Simon's memories, but just a simple touch could open up more than his mind. -AFTER city of heavenly fire.
1. Chapter 1

_It's funny how time works. It could drag on for what seemed like decades, or go by in less than a second._

_Isabelle laid still, the air was stagnant and musty. Dust collected on her vanity, on the floor, and on the blankets around her. No light entered the room, except that of a sliver from the curtains, illuminating specs of dust in the air._

_She had held herself together decently over the past days in Alicante and Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, but now she was alone, and aloud to let her guard down. Alec would slip in her room from time to time, checking on her, mostly to see if she was still breathing, and sit food on her bedside table. He had given up asking if she was okay, because she screamed the answer without even opening her mouth. He knew it __wasn't__fair, he got his happy ending, everyone did. Jocelyn did, Luke did, Clary and Jace as well, and then there was her. _

_He had only seen Izzy like this once. And that was with Max, even then she had no time to grieve. Their lives had been constant, battle to battle, rune on rune, and now there was silence, and she almost wished the turmoil back. At least then she wouldn't be alone with her thoughts._

_There was hope, Alec tried to remind her of that once, and got nothing but a doubtfully grotesque glare. _

_Days had past, and the only movements she made were to feel her own pulse. The pain in her chest made her think that it had completely shattered. The pain was a different kind of pain. Not a wound that could be healed with a rune, not one that medicine could subside. Just a hollow, disgusting ache in her chest and stomach. It made her feel weak. _

_Vulnerable and stupid, but she couldn't bring herself out of it. All she pictured when she closed her eyes were Simon's. The warm chocolate that colored his eyes and hair, his square framed glasses that he always forgot to take off as he fell asleep or when he kissed her… The way the curls always bounced when he spoke about his stupid D&D game. How he said her name, so full of longing and love. The moment when he said he loved her, and she said it back. _

_Where his memories were gone, hers never seemed to stop clouding her mind. It was crippling, she lay in bed, clutching her stomach and her chest. Week old food lay on her bedside table, she hadn't touched a thing. She had a sip of water the night before, but it seemed to physically hurt to do anything. She had nothing but hatred flowing through her veins, hatred and despair. _

_She hated herself, she should have stopped him, she should have taken his place. She shouldn't be so broken up about it now, it was pathetic and low, and selfish…_

_She slipped into oblivion, slowly, the memories faded into dreams, and her eyes closed. _

_Izzy woke up hours later to see Alec standing over her bed, a worried look on his face. _

_But his worry was mixed with something else, something she hadn't seen in a long while, hope. She opened her eyes slowly, she saw the sadness in his eyes. _

_They were close, they had always been and she knew she was worrying him deeply, but she couldn't pull herself out of it. _

_ "__Izzy, you need to get up." Alec said with a gentleness that made her want to cry. "Please, its important." He tried again. _

_She rolled onto her other side, something she hadn't done in days. It made her lightheaded, most likely from the lack of food and staying in the same place for days. She felt a firm but loving grasp on her shoulder. "Isabelle, I mean it, get up." He sounded more serious, the gentleness had faded and he gripped her wrist, pulling her up._

_She jerked her arm back, and fell into the bed once more. "Alec stop. I don't feel good." She said softly, her voice cracking, it was hoarse, she had almost forgotten how to use it. He stripped the blankets from her bed, and she sat up. "Fuck off Alec" She breathed, tears threatening to spill from her swollen eyes. She could sense that she had hurt him but she didn't care. He gripped her shoulder and forced her to look into his tired blue eyes. A chill ran through her as he spoke. "Isabelle, Get up, you will want to see this." She knew then that she didn't have a choice. The authoritative tone in his voice was new, mixed with responsibility and it made her miss the days before when they were just children._

_She nodded solemnly, and pushed back the remaining covers with her foot. She slowly slid out of bed and yanked a brush through her long black hair. He ran his hand gently on her shoulder and then left her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit, her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks were tear stained and puffy. Her hair, even after being brushed was tangled and coarse. Her lips were cracked and bleeding, holes bitten into the skin when she chewed away at it unknowingly. _

_She inhaled, and winced at the pain it caused in her chest. She stood up straight, her back cracking and tensing. She was dressed in simple black leggings and a long-sleeved grey t-shirt. Her nail polish had chipped, and her skin was more pale than usual, blank with just the fading scars of old runes._

_She walked out into the hall, Passing clary and jace, who silenced as she did, she could feel their eyes soaking her up, watching her as she made her way slowly down the corridor. She could feel the worry and tension in their stares, but ignored it. She did miss Clary. She was the only one who really understood. But Clary was fine now, Simon remembered her first, and they were almost completely back to normal. She didn't understand why it made her jealous but it did. And she hated the feeling._

_She turned, following alec into the sitting room, her vision was cloudy, and her head pounded, she hadn't stood in days.. and she wasn't prepared for what was waiting for her. Her knees seemed to falter, but she kept her balance. She would not show weakness. Her hearing seemed damaged, and she could hear the muffled voices of alec, clary, and jace but they blurred together incoherently. _

_She noticed the way his clothes hugged his body like __**she **__used to, how the blush in his cheeks had returned, and his awkward angular features. _

_She hadn't seen him since Jocelyn and lukes' wedding, four weeks ago. She knew he was trying his hardest to remember, but it was too hard for _**_her._**_He smiled at her and she felt sick. All she could see were memories flashing before her eyes. Memories that she could feel, but that he would only learn about. She clenched her jaw tight, and wiped a tear before it fell. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Simon tensed as she wiped away a tear. He knew this was hard for her, it was harder for him. He didn't know who he was, everything he knew was what little information he remembered and could piece together. He knew she had once loved him, and he loved her.. he remembered kissing her, the sweet taste of her lips mixed with blood, and roses._

_The sadness in her eyes made his stomach turn. He could tell she hadn't been taking care of herself, she looked horrible.. He felt as if it were his fault. Isabelle opened her mouth, and looked at alec. "How da-" Simon stopped her, holding out a hand. She looked at him, cautiously. "Izzy" He said softly, the name itself was like a memory. He could taste her lips when he said it, he could taste her blood, he could taste the way she smelled. He saw flashes of what seemed like a movie, scenes of him saying her name, the way her hair sashayed in her ponytail as she walked, the way she said his name. He breathed, and stepped daringly towards her. "Look I know, I know you don't want to do this, but Please I.." He stopped and quickly observed everyone leaving the room, with hushed tones, and tension thick in the air. She sat down on the lounge, her knees were weak and she couldn't hold herself up anymore. He crouched down in front of her, kneeling almost. "I know how hard this is, it's hard for me too.. But I can't just go on about my life when all I think about is… well it's you." Simon said. And she felt a few tears slip from her burning eyes, because it was _**such**_a Simon thing to say. She felt his hands close around hers, and she realized she had reached for him. She flinched, and he knew that meant she was going to take her hands from his, he tightened his grasp. "I want to remember, I am remembering, I just need your help.. Please Isabelle, Izzy, help." His voice cracked and his big brown eyes met hers. She was crying, and he remembered that was _**not **_something that she did often. He reached up and wiped away her tears. She leant into his touch, the feel of warmth in his hands was something she had missed more than words could describe. She nodded, she wanted to speak, assure him, but it wouldn't come.. she knew what would come with this, she knew it would hurt her more than it already was. She was stuck between what was and what never would be again. But __No matter how much suffering she went through, she never wanted to let go of those memories, and she knew he would feel the same._

_She spoke finally, her voice cracked, and it was unsteady, her tears dripping like a faucet. "I will.. I promise" she said, cupping his face. So many memories broke her heart, she remembered them so perfectly, she could feel his lips, his hands, hear his laugh, and only she could feel it like this. _

_Simon and Isabelle sat in the sitting room for hours, until her head kept falling on his shoulder. He didn't mind, whenever he touched her, memories seemed to flow more freely. He sat next to her, his thumb rubbing over her sharp cheekbones over and over, his head resting lightly on top of hers. She jolted awake when Magnus Bane rudely slammed shut a dusty book. She looked at Simon's shirt, the wrinkles, and a bit of drool. She blushed, and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth quickly. He smiled at her, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, he then awkwardly pulled back and muttered something she couldn't hear. She stood, working out the kinks in her back. _

_Things were strange, well, strange was an understatement. Simon felt no matter what he did he was making her mad, and he hated that. He hated it all, himself, the situation, the sad looks in his 'friends' eyes… He was more than aggravated that he didn't know things, things everyone else had experienced and he had too, but that he didn't understand or completely grasp. It was unfair… And he hated it._

_The grief and sadness, the hardness that isabelle wore on her face. He wished he could take it away, restore his own memories and her faith in him. He tried to remember the day they met, but he couldn't control the order in which the memories came, in which they did slowly.  
That's why he needed her, to help him piece it all together._


	3. Chapter 3

_Isabelle breathed. She twisted her back, the muscles twisting then releasing. She exhaled as the notches in her spine cracked and eased. She was amazed, she felt rested even from just an hour. She had been sleeping for weeks, restlessly, and now, just one hour and she felt rejuvenated. Her heart screamed that it was because of Simon, but she forced the thought out, she couldn't let him in right away. He didn't know her anymore, and though she was completely great full for what he did in Edom, she was enraged all the same._

_She was upset because she was alone, because she had lost her friend, her boyfriend, her everything. She had never opened up to anyone, she was a heartbreaker, it was no lie. But it would make sense that when she finally opened herself to him, he was stripped away from her like a rune. She looked up to find him staring at her, the look on his face was a pensive one. A look of a face that was trying so hard to recall something but just simply couldn't. She felt her chest tighten.  
"Simon.." She said softly, her accent sounding slightly English. Her voice was raspy and sensual, he did remember that. But something was new, the pain and coarseness. He wanted to hear her voice a thousand times more. He wanted to remember each time she had ever said his name, because the way it made his hands shake and his heartbeat he wondered what it would be like to have it constantly. She bit her lip, saying his name was hard. It brought back a hoard of thoughts._

_He looked at her carefully, his eyebrows raised in answer to her saying his name. "Do you- Its late, would you possibly want to stay here?" She said against her better judgment. She saw Alec out of the corner of her eye, whispering something to Magnus with a keen and supportive look in his eyes.. He looked proud, of himself most likely. She rolled her eyes, then looked back at Simon. He looked anxious, as if he were nervous. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or flattered. "Sure, I mean yes, I guess if that's okay with you, or your parents or something..?" He rambled unsure of what to say, she smiled at that. Even if he didn't realize it, he was becoming more like himself every second. "My parents don't care." She said softly, the truth behind the words slightly tugged at her stomach, but she ignored it, taking his hand impulsively and pulling him behind her. "I- I'm sorry about your parents.. I remember something. Uhm, I remember there being problems with your dad, and not being in the same city, or country… It's all a mess, I" He rambled, which was all he ever did. "I'm sorry, I Just cant.. I can't put it together.." He said, at that she looked at him, she could see the frustration in his eyes… The lack of sleep and the way the creases in his forehead seemed to multiply since she last saw him._

_She was slightly ashamed at the state of her room, she hadn't noticed until now. She switched a lamp on and dropped his hand, he seemed to frown at that, or at least that's what it looked like in the dim light._

_She pushed the blankets back and rested against the headboard. She leant her head back against the red plush materiel. She watched as Simon pivoted, taking in everything around him. He pointed to certain things in her room, weird things like her stele, or her boots, her jacket. "I don't remember this room… " He said, as if it pained him. "You never came into this room, you couldn't.." She said softly, not trying to confuse him. He turned to her, with a questioning look, "I thought that we were.. Well I just figured I had seen your room.." He said, walking towards her bed, he sat down next to her, slowly, he looked so nervous, it was cute. _

"Oh, The institute is built on holy ground… so being a vampire and all you couldn't come in." She explained, picking her words carefully. She knew it was a lot to take in, as it was for her, and the last thing she wanted to do was make it worse. He settled in next to her and folded his hands in his laps. She remembered when he used to do that, and it brought a smile to her face. He caught her smiling, and couldn't think of a more beautiful thing… "What?" He said softly, his lips turning upwards. He looked at her, she turned to meet his gaze, and felt sick. She looked away immediately, and felt his shoulder tense against hers. "I just miss you, that's what" She said, clenching her eyes shut, her bottom lip trembled noticeably and he ached to stop it with his. He unfolded his hands and slipped one next to hers between them. The backs of their hands lightly brushed, and she opened her eyes. She looked up at him to see a tear slip from his chocolate brown eyes. She then tensed too. "Simon, what is it?" She breathed, afraid of the answer. He looked at her and bent his head down, "I just… I just remembered something." He said, his voice was nostalgic, it was melancholy, and confusing. She looked at him, unsure of what to say. "I" She started, but he grabbed her hand, startling her. "Sorry" He whispered, "I, it seems like every time I touch you, I remember bits and pieces.. I know that's insane, but it seems like it works.." She didn't say anything. She just entwined their fingers and watched him carefully. He closed his eyes on contact, and shook just slightly. She squeezed his hand worriedly, she wondered how it worked. If it was painful, or pleasurable.

When he opened his eyes he found hers, He looked confused, "Izzy, Can I ask a favor?" He said gently, one hand touching her jaw lightly. She wanted to push him away, tell him to leave. This was a bad idea, and it would only hurt her more than it already did. But the gentleness in his touch made her lose her words. She breathed, and nodded, and his eyes asked her if she was sure. She squeezed his hand in response. Waiting for him to ask, but he inched closer, his breath hitting her lips. She inhaled, and closed her eyes. But his lips didn't touch hers. "Please, please don't give up on me" He whispered, his voice cracking, shaking, his forehead touching hers. He slipped his hand to the back of her neck, remembering and loving the way her skin felt against his. She clenched her jaw so tight she thought for a second that she broke her own teeth. He breathed in deeply, making sure he remembered the way she smelled, he could feel the warmth radiate off of her body, and he craved it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears burned her eyes and threatened to spill over her dry cheeks. Her throat felt tight, and she knew that meant one thing. He pulled back just slightly when he heard the most quiet whimper escape her lips. God how he ached to kiss her.. To feel her lips on his, to remember how it felt completely, and not just think he did. But he wouldn't.. He knew she wasn't comfortable with him, and he wanted that more than anything. "Izzy" He whispered, his breath hitting her sore lips. His breath was sweet, it tasted of coffee and mint, just as it always had, minus the spare bit of blood. She realized that her hand was gripping his arm, and that he was tensing, She had no memory of grabbing him, but she didn't want to let go. And she wouldn't of, if she hadn't seen him wince.

She forgot that his vampire strength was gone, and that she was probably being a bit too rough. She relaxed her hand, and placed it on his chest. His eyes shot to hers, she could feel the tension, thick in the air between them. She forgot also that she was most likely the first girl he had ever kissed, and that he wasn't used to being around girls. But this was different.. it was complicated. She let her hand find his heart, and rest there. She had missed his heartbeat more than words could describe. Missed his warmth, she had taken it for granted, and now it was back and she knew she never would take a moment for granted with him, ever again. They sat in silence, her hand over his chest, and him leant against her headboard, watching her, but from time to time, vaguely spacing out, and having what she thought to be memories.

Soon enough she had her head against his chest, and was drifting in and out. His hands, his long, slender, musician hands stroked her back and her hair until she could barely stay awake. She fought it hard, not wanting to waste time. She looked up at him sleepily. "I remember watching you sleep, and telling you stories… it was some odd room, and there was a cat.. and I think he was named after a building..?" He whispered slowly, stroking her hair to each word. She smiled, and recalled the memory vaguely. "Church, the cats name was church, we stayed at Magnus' flat, and you held me, told me a story, and I guess you watched me sleep like the stalker you are." She cracked a genuine smile. It made his heart ache. He wanted to trace her lips with his finger, he wanted to feel each crease In her skin. To taste her lips, and feel her arms around him. She reached up to his shoulder, and pulled him down next to her, they faced each other, and she pulled the covers around her shoulders and his.

He felt her warm skin touch his under the covers, and he reached out for her hand. He couldn't help it, the rush he got from touching her was more than he could have ever imagined. She stared into his eyes. It was still hard to look at him. Tears threatened to fall each time she did. It was so hard, but she wanted this. She wanted him to know her again, even if it took time. They were his memories too and he deserved to have them. "I'm sorry Isabelle" he said in his sweet low voice. She blinked, and slipped her fingers through his hair… The feeling of his silky curls reminded her of the way he looked when he first woke up in the morning. She longed for it to be morning, for him to wake up next to her and open his beautiful eyes, for him to be the first thing she saw. She shook the thought away and rested her hand in his hair. She furrowed her brows. "Why?" she said gently, her voice still rough from the weeks before.

"For everything, for putting you through this… I know it's hard, I feel like I don't know myself, I don't know anything.. I'm scared." He said bravely. She felt disgusted with herself. This was her doing. He felt bad because of her, and her selfishness, none of this was his fault, he gave everything, literally to save them, he was a hero, not someone who should be apologizing. She felt tears touch her cheeks. "Simon, no. I'm sorry… Im sorry you had to forget, You are a hero, you saved us all.. You are my hero." She said in a hushed whisper. He looked at her confusedly, "I am so sorry Simon, I am so sorry…I wish you would have stayed in New York… You would have been safe." She said softly, her tears choking her throat. "I remember, I remember that I didn't want to be safe.. I just wanted to be with you." He said.

She leant forward and touched her forehead to his, "Simon." She said softly, she knew he was barely remembering, but each time it felt like a victory. She let her lips touch his, she couldn't help it, she couldn't hold back. The softness of his lips caressed her rough ones, mending the cuts and bites, slowly mending the tightness in her chest as well. Simon felt her body relax next to his, he hadn't even known she had been tense the entire time until she released her muscles and allowed herself to fit into his body. His arm came around her back and encircled her body against his. He didn't know that he knew what to do, but it came back to him instantly, like he had done it a thousand times before. Every time he touched her it was like getting a piece of himself back. He was amazed at how well their bodies fit together, and how for the first time in weeks, he finally felt like himself again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Isabelle awoke, she prayed to herself that he would still be there. She was afraid to move, because if he wasn't there, she didn't know what she would do. But if he was there, he still wasn't her Simon. She didn't move, she preferred not knowing. But a small, warm sensation worked its way up her arm, and she couldn't help but smile. "You stayed." She said quietly, her voice was still very hoarse and it came out as a throaty whisper.

"Why would I leave?" He said back, his voice was soft and smooth, as it always had been, besides the reoccurring cracks that happened ever so often, they made him blush, but made her heart pound. She realized that her arm was draped around his, and her fingers were wound with his slender ones.

Out of the corner of her eye, Isabelle nonchalantly watched the muscles in his shoulder and arm twist and contract as he turned to face her. She never really noticed the tone in his arms, but now, she seemed to be taking in every single detail. She learned her lesson before.

She could feel his eyes on her, tracing her body like memorizing a map. She smiled, jumping slightly when she felt his hand touch her shoulder. He recoiled and bit his lip. "I'm sorry," He said softly, embarrassed, she turned and watched the color in his cheeks appear. "Don't be sorry Simon" she said, she could feel the tears in her throat choking her. "No I just, I don't know what's too much, I don't know what I'm doing.. I'm confused. I'm trying so hard to be who you had, To be who I want to be, and now it's all jumbled together and I don't know what's real and what isn't. It's like skimming over a huge book in one night and then having to recall every single word.. I don't know what's what.." He said, his voice cracking from time to time,, it wasn't a time to smile, but he made her anyway. He didn't even know that he was already so much like himself. His examples, the way he smiled, one corner first and then all the way, how he talked, and joked, and how he looked at her. She wanted to congratulate him, to tell him that it was okay, and that he was making so much progress… But she herself was confused. She slipped her hand onto his face, her fingers just pushing into his hair barely. He closed his eyes for a split second, she tensed, expecting he was having a flashback, when he opened his eyes, his brows furrowed. She parted her lips and let out a breath of a laugh. "I thought, I thought you were having a.. like a memory, flash back thing" She said, waving her free hand. He remembered how she talked with her hands.

He smiled, and shook his head, His curls got wound tighter around her fingers. He laughed quietly and she did the same. He looked at her, he loved the way she laughed, he loved the moments after when she was relaxing her face, and a smile still lingered. "I just, it felt normal, I was trying to make to ..I don't know, remember it? Savor it?" He said, his cheeks perpetually pink. She bit her lip, smiling at his embarrassment. "You were trying to savor my hand?" She said, raising a brow, her lips red from being bitten. "Simon, You're not a vampire any more.. Im sorry but that's just a bit too kinky for the situation."

It had been a very long time since Izzy had joked, and he could tell by the look of uncertainty in her own eyes after she said it. His smile slowly faded, "Are you.. Are you okay?" He knew it was kind of a redundant question, but he felt like it was his fault. She bit her lip, recoiling her hand from his hair, But he caught it, wrapping it in his own. "Please talk to me Izzy, I know this is hard for you, I want to be here for you, believe me I know what you're going through."

She watched his brown eyes, darting nervously from hers to her lips. She wanted to hug him, slap him, push him away, never let him go. "You don't, Simon." She said quietly, disgusted by the fault in her voice. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing almost in a painful sense. She touched his chest gently, she felt bad, and she didn't want to hurt him, but he truly didn't understand. She felt tears biting at the back of her throat. She closed her eyes tightly, and clenched her jaw. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of him. Not like this. But he put one hand into her hair gently, and the other left her hand and cupped her shoulder, pulling her closer. She felt the first tear slip out of the corner of her eye, then the second, and by the second stroke of his hand through her hair, she lost count. She tried to pull herself together countess of times, but each time he touched her she couldn't hold back. She wondered what he thought, if he thought that she was weak, and selfish, or that she was scaring him.. She breathed in a shaky breath, and exhaled and she wished she didn't, because a sob shook through her body.

Alec stood in the hallway, back against her door. He couldn't lie, it did piss him off just a bit that she could open up to Simon and not Him. He was her brother, he was all she had had when they were growing up. He bit down the bitterness, and exhaled. He forced himself to understand, he was the same way with Magnus, and now he knew how it felt. He pulled himself off of her door, and walked down the hallway stealthily. He bumped into Magnus, who pretended to be deeply interested in an issue of a _Marie Claire _Magazine. Something Izzy had left around the house. As alec bumped into him, Magnus seemed to be enthralled, and looked up, an innocent look sprawled across his face. "I" He tried to cover, but Alec just took his hand and led him off into the living room. "Next time you're spying, be less ridiculous." Alec said, squeezing his hand. "Ridiculous? When Have I ever been slightly ridiculous?" He said, a sparkle in his eye, and Alec could have sworn he saw a real spark from Magnus' finger tips.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle seemed to calm down, the patterns Simon had been drawing on her back eased her cries. He breathed, and held her close to him. "I just.. I wish that.. I" She started, not expecting the faltering in her voice. She started over, he looked down at her, waiting, his eyes sympathetic. "You don't understand.. I wish it wasn't you… I wish Magnus had taken your place, I wish Clary had taken your place, by the angel, I wish I had taken your place. Atleast then I wouldn't have to go through this…" She sucked in a ragged breath. "It's selfish, its cruel, and I should go to hell for it, but I .. It shouldn't be you.. " She said, her head was pounding. She hadn't said those words out loud before, but now she couldn't stop. "It shouldn't be you… You didn't deserve any of this.." she said her body had finally stopped shaking. He sucked in a breath. "I want to deserve you." He said, his voice was quiet, but It didn't falter. She pulled back just a bit so she could face him. She slipped her hands both on either side of his face, he shivered just slightly, her hands were freezing. She forgot that he was sensitive to temperature now. "I.. don't deserve you." She said firmly. Her accent was familiar, slightly English, but American.. Her voice was warm, soothing, and sensual. A warmth spread up his spine, he blushed, and looked down, as much as he wanted to believe it, he had no proof. He shook his head. She held him more firmly. "Simon, You mean.. a lot, I just meant that out of all people… I wish you weren't a hero… I wish you would have been quiet.. I would still have you, I need you." She said, surprised at the emotion in her voice.

From what he remembered and could piece together, he knew that the hardest thing for Isabelle to do was to reveal her emotions. He moved an inch closer, and looked into her eyes, he could see past the leather and steel exterior, he could see past her strongest façade, He could see Izzy. And when he saw her, he saw himself. She looked at him wonderingly… "What" She mouthed, He eyed her lips slowly. Removing her hands from his face, she reached to her own lips and pulled her fingers away, they were ruby colored. She hadn't realized she had bitten a hole in her lips, increasingly deep and bleeding profusely. She sucked her own lip, and when it stopped bleeding she found herself biting it again, not knowingly. She watched him slowly as his fingers touched her lip, "Stop that.. you're bleeding" He whispered.. His thumb stroked her bottom lip before slipping down to her chin. He tilted her chin to angle her face with his. She felt drunk, she did as he led her to do, half entranced, half dizzy. She didn't know if his own sweet scent was making her dizzy, or the smell of her own blood, or just the gentleness in his touch… But she forgot to care.

His lips were gentle on hers, they seemed to be healing hers, healing **_her._** It was gentle, he barely touched her. Hands shook gently as they hovered over her arms. She was so desperate for his touch, they were like magnets, pulled together by an overpowering strength that neither of them could fight. His hands barely touched her arms, slipping over them like silk. She kissed him harder, with each kiss the pain in her chest subsided and the lingering in her bones ached. She had to remind herself to be easy, that he barely knew who she was, he didn't know what he was doing… but each time he kissed her he made her believe that he knew exactly who she was and that he knew exactly what he was doing. She lost herself in the taste of his mouth, the feeling of his soft lips on hers, his light grasps on her arms. She tasted his breath, sweet, minty, she wanted to never lose it.

He breathed softly before pulling away, his lips still lingered on hers. Her eyes remained closed but she could feel wetness on her cheeks. She reached up, her hand sliding around the back of his neck. Tension was thick in the air between them, the only air they got in was each other's soft moans. She held him there, his lips barely touching hers, her hand wound tightly in his curly locks, and her other on the back of his neck. His arms encircled her body, hands flat down on her back. They laid in silence, breathing and exhaling all the same. He moved his head up just a bit, their lips rubbing against each other. She felt her lips part without her permission, and then felt the sweetness of his mouth on hers again.

Simon laid perfectly still, the only thing moving were his eyes and chest. His long eyelashes got in his way as he watched Isabelle fight sleep. He moved his thumb gently in circles around her cheekbone. Tracing an old scar she must have gotten from a battle. When Simon saw her he didn't see blades, weapons, blood, and gore. He saw his Isabelle that he was starting to looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept. He had noticed, in his time apart from observing every inch of her skin, that her eyes had closed. He watched the span of her black eyelashes dance on her brushed his lips across her hair. She opened her eyes, lowly, her eyelashes brushing his collar. "I'm.. not sleeping." She said, trying to assure him, and assure herself. "Izzy, Sleep.. rest, you need it." He said soothingly, his nostrils breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "No.. I need you." She said lazily. He smiled against her black hair. "You must already be asleep." He said jokingly, pulling back and running his hand over her arm." I will be here when you wake up, Isabelle, I won't leave you until you push me away." He said softly, his voice cracking just a little. "Promise?" she said, her speech getting slow. He moved closer to her warm body, her leg was slipped between his. Her face just barely against his chest, listening to the heartbeat that she had so dearly missed, and took for granted before. He kissed the corner of her mouth slowly, before stretching back up. "Promise" he whispered, even though she was already asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Simon fell asleep shortly after, his chin resting on the top of Izzy's head. The world around Isabelle was a strange one, filled with dusty rooms and broken mirrors. She didn't remember walking, but she remembered being in a different room. The room was different from the rest of the house, more cozy, dusted, and clean. It had an artists' touch, the walls were clothed in paintings, picture frames, and the such. The room was decorated in a style that she knew very close to her heart, Clary's. Which made sense, because when Izzy's eyes made it to the bed, she saw red hair sprawled across a pillow, with a lean, but muscular boy atop her, a boy with golden hair. She turned away, feeling as if she was intruding, but something gleamed from the corner of her eye. She turned but it was too late, Clary's hands had turned into talons, and pierced into Jace's back.

Isabelle woke, her body shook, and a small strange sounding cry came from the back of her throat. When she breathed in she tasted Simon. She exhaled, feeling better that she was awake and in his arms. But that didn't slow her heart. Simon's eyes opened slowly, sleep trying to keep them shut. He looked down at her and pulled back slightly to get a look at her. "Iz, whats wrong? What is it?" He said, his voice was raspy and low, her absolute favorite. He stroked a piece of her black hair from her face. "Isabelle.." He said softly, waiting. "Just. Just a dream." She said, still shaken up. Why would she dream such a thing?

She bit her lip, thinking, the warmth from her lips took her mind off of the rage of her heart, not noticing the warmth was blood. "Hey, Stop" He said, his thumb touching her lip. She pressed both of her lips to his fingertip, kissing it lightly. She turned over, her back to him and grabbed his arm, pulling it taught around her waist. He paused for a brief moment, not sure or comfortable with her movements. But Settled none the less, not wanting to upset her more than she already was. His movements were jerky and awkward, but he inched up behind her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He could tell she was holding her breath, and he seemed to remember her doing that whenever she was deep in thought. "Breathe" He whispered in her ear. His breath touched the hollow below her ear and made her shiver. She smiled, and turned just her head. "Are you okay staying the night?" She asked, her voice raspy and sweet.

He nodded, the light reflecting off his big brown eyes. "If you are?" He said gently. "Your mom doesn't mind?" She said, knowing that he was the kind of boy that didn't stay with girls. She watched worry flash across his face. "Oh Shit." He said softly, before laughing just a bit. She watched in awe, She loved how he smiled. –"He makes me laugh. And I like the way he smiles. You know, one side of his mouth goes up before the other one. I miss him when he's not around.." – Isabelle remembered back to confiding in Clary… Then the Clary from her dreams flashed through her thoughts and made her shudder. She reached out and touched the corner of his mouth, the side that always went up first. He stopped moving, and watched her, frozen. "Sorry." She mouthed, looking down and then sitting up, abruptly. 'Shit' he mouthed to himself, too low for her ears to pick up. It was hard with her, the entire situation was hard. If he moved to fast he wouldn't be true to himself, yet then again what did he know? He was putting bits of who he thought he was and piecing them together by what his friends told him. She was so fragile, she might have everyone else believing something different, but with him it was as clear as day.

He reached for her shoulder and pulled her back down beside him, he was shocked at his own strength, but left it at that. She smiled just slightly, he just kept surprising her. "Do you need to call her?" Isabelle said softly, changing the subject. "What?" Simon looked at her, he looked disoriented, as if he had been pulled out of a dream. He hadn't realized he was gazing at her until he didn't understand what it was that she said. "Do you need to call your mother?" She said smiling, she reached up and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. He let his eyes close at her touch, a simple memory swimming its way into his mind. But it wasn't simple… It kept going and going, like a story book unfolding and revealing its self openly. He saw clary swimming in the lake, freckles spotting her face and her hair was short, hanging damply from her head. He saw a ship, and jace, and blood on his lips. He saw daylight, and his mother pushing him away, calling him a demon. But through all the battles, the blood and the death, he saw his Izzy. He saw her for the first time completely, He saw the tall, tough girl with her whip slicing through the air, he saw the girl who had fallen asleep in his arms, he saw the girl who would fight, and protect those she loved. He saw a warrior, he saw love.

Isabelle watched him, waiting for a simple yes or no, but in return she got tears. Her brows furrowed as tear after tear flowed down his rosy cheeks, she removed her hand and wiped his tears, moving closer and wrapping her arms around him. She sat hugging him, desperately clinging to his body, waiting for his arms to find her. Suddenly he jolted, gasping just a bit, she felt his chest heaving against hers. "Simon, you're okay.." she whispered in his ear, trying to assure herself as much as him. His arms slowly wrapped around her body, his hands finding her hair, and cupping her head. "Isabelle." He said softly. But this time it was different, something in her heart stalled, her breath caught in her sore throat. She felt the hair on her arms prick, and her stomach felt like it had been ripped from her body. She felt good, but sick at the same time. "Izzy" He said, and everything had changed. She could hear in his voice something that had not been there before. The meaning and memories behind her name.


	8. Chapter 8

"Isabelle.. God, Isabelle..I'm so sorry" He said softly, his voice cracking over and over. She breathed in the smell of his skin, the scent making her head spin. His voice made her eyes burn, she knew what was next, but for once she didn't mind it didn't make her feel weak. At some point she had moved, and was settled on his lap, she didn't remember when, she didn't remember much at all, it was kind of a blur. She sat atop him, hugging his body to hers, his hands were tangled in her silky black hair, breathing in lung fulls of her sweet rose scent. He stroked her head, and tilted his own back. He looked at her, like he was looking at her for the first time. "You're beautiful Izzy" He said, his thumb catching her tears and wiping them away. She felt more tears slip, and leant down to rest her head on his collar. She sat back up, trying to look at him or hear his voice or feel his touch without crying. "You're beautiful too Simon Lewis." She said in breaths. He quirked the corner of his mouth up into a small smile before the rest of it followed. "But Im just a mundane.." He said, jokingly, his eyes looked as if he were trying to lighten the mood. She pushed him with her hand, "Shut up" She whispered, smiling through her tears, she dragged in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She looked at him more seriously, "Simon, do you, do you remember everything or..?" She whispered.. hoping he wouldn't hear even though she needed the answer. He raised a brow, "Ask me something?" He said softly, ruffling his hair with a swift move. Isabelle bit her lip, "What story did you tell me when we stayed at magnus' loft?" She said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Simon leant forward, his breath hit just below her ear, "Star wars." He said, with a breath of a laugh. "Are you trying to seduce me with being a nerd?" she said as soft as a whisper. "Wouldn't dream of it" He said, he kissed the soft spot below her ear and breathed. She pulled back and looked at him, her thumb brushed over his cheekbone, he looked at her for the first time in forever, and actually saw her. "I love you" she said, her lips touching his, she could feel his heartbeat hammering against her own. It was a different kind of kiss, everything was different now. He kissed her back eagerly, wanting to taste her lips, remembering each and every time he ever did. She Smiled, kissing him was easy, she could do it for the rest of her life, but saying I love you to a lot from her. She rarely even said it to her family. And he knew that, and he had always dreamed of the day that those three words would leave her lips and be meant towards him. He pulled back, and looked at her, her eyes were still closed. He brushed over them with his lips, kissing each eyelid. "Izzy" He said softly, and she opened her eyes. Her lashes were so long, when she opened her eyes they nearly touched her eyebrows. He ran a thumb over her eyebrow, and breathed. He wasn't delusional, he wasn't drunk, he wasn't hurt, this was real and he had to say it now. "I love you, Isabelle.." He breathed and looked down, waiting for her reaction. He didn't know what to expect, things were not exactly normal. He remembered when he had said those words to his best friend, and she didn't feel the same way. It was weird to him, how much things had changed, And he still wondered every day how he managed to end up with Isabelle Lightwood. But he didn't question it. She smiled, smoothing a hand over his shoulder. She held up her hand, a slender finger gesturing for him to come closer. He had never seen her smile so brightly, he wanted to watch her smile forever. He leaned in until their lips brushed, then again, until he couldn't take it, and parted her lips with his own. She smiled, feeling his hands tap lightly on her arm before deciding to hold it, she loved how awkward he was, she loved everything about him.

The way she kissed him made time fade away, like it had never come between them. Like he didn't have to remember, it was just already there. He pulled her closer, the distance was unbearable. She moved closer until there was nowhere else she could move, Her body pressed against his, their hearts hammering against each other. Her hand slipped down to feel it, He paused for a second, his lips hovering over hers. "Are you okay?" He whispered, slightly out of breath. She nodded and let her hand drop to his waist. He smiled and tilted his head, catching her lips at the perfect angle. Until he heard a whimper, "You're glasses" She said softly, a little chuckle in her voice, "My hair, my hair is stuck in your glasses" She said laughing, her lips moved against his as she talked. "Oh, oh sorry" he said smiling, trying to take them off, but pulling her hair even more. "Ow! Simon, bend the thing that goes behind your ears? My hair is stuck in the corner" she said, breathing heavily, which turned into a laugh. "I.. I can't get it while you're laughing!" He said softly, he finally got it free and tossed his glasses onto the bed. "Sorry" He said, blushing. She shook her head, laughing softly, She bent forward and kissed him on the corner of his lips. "Do you have anything else that might pull my hair?" she said, talking against his lips. He smiled and shook his head, she could feel the heat in his cheeks, burning against her own. She smiled and laid back, pulling him on top of her. He bit his lip and looked down at her, she was so confident and cool, everything about her and everything that she did. She looked up at him, Watching him think. His beautiful curls brushed his neck, his dark features made her heart ache. "What is it?" she said softly, her voice raspy and seductive without her even meaning for it to be. "I just.." He started, biting his lip again, tracing the swirl of an old rune on her arm. " I love you Isabelle, I love you, and I'm so so sorry for all that I've put you through." He said softly, closing his eyes. He held himself up with his elbows at either side of her. She reached up, and pressed her lips gently to his. "Stop it.." she said softly, his hand found her cheek, and she placed hers over his. "You, you are a hero. You are better than all of us, you saved all of us.. Don't ever apologize.. Simon you.." She breathed, and bit her lip breifly. "You are my hero, and I will _never_ let anything happen to you again, I swear.." she said, her voice breaking. She felt a burning in her eyes. He caught her tears with his finger tip.

He lent down and kissed her cheeks. She let her hand slip up into his hair. She pulled him closer, and let her thigh hold his hips close to hers. He shuddered slightly, heat rising up in his veins. He had.. No experience whatsoever. It was just her. She smiled at his little shiver. Their lips were just barely touching, the tension between them was electrifying.


	9. Chapter 9

She couldn't deny that teasing him, and watching him squirm was one of her favorite things to do. But she forgot about teasing him when his hand softly flitted over her thigh. She inhaled, taking in nothing but his breath. She kissed him softly, letting the taste of his lips linger on hers before the next gentle meeting. His hand was almost as wide as her thigh, if it had not been for her training and muscle, he would easily be able to fit his hand around her leg. She bit his lip gently as his warm hands ran up her leg, moving slowly, as if his hand was committing the feel of her to memory. Through the thin fabric of her leggings she felt the warmth and craved it. She slid her own leg under his hand, wanting to feel his touch higher up. She could feel his lips turn up in a smile, for once he was the one teasing. "Shut up" she muttered against his jaw, he breathed a gentle laugh, and kissed the corner of her mouth, then to her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip, his hand moving over the thin fabric that separated skin contact. She wanted to rip it. His gentle, soft lips moved delicately over her neck, as if he might hurt her. She remembered when he had drank from her, how the feeling coursed through her entire body, and hurt in the very beginning, but slowly turned pleasurable. She pushed the thought away, as his lips brushed gently towards the base of her neck. He paused, finding the marks that his teeth had left years ago. He traced over them with his finger, remembering. She ran her fingers down the back of his neck feeling the knots of his spine under her touch. He breathed and kissed her again. She replied gratefully to his lips, and pulled him down on her hard. Until she heard a loud rapping noise, at first she thought it was her own heart, but then again, and again, and then the door creaking.

She exhaled sharply, her hand in Simon's hair, Alec flounced into the room, and grunted, then turned sharply around out the door. "Seriously?!" She heard him shout from the hall. She laughed a breathy and agitated laugh, before kissing him quickly. Simon then remembered the two times in Idris when Alec walked in on them at… unfortunate, and compromising times. He smiled to himself, and rolled gently off of Izzy. He had to admit his heart was still racing and he was rather pissed that Alec had picked this exact moment to interrupt. He must have had a noticeable look of aggravation on his face, because Isabelle winked at him and kissed his cheek quickly before saying, "I know." She stood up, ran her hands over her hair, and adjusted her clothes, not that it really mattered, Alec caught them in the act. She walked to the door, "In your own good time Isabelle" She heard Alec sigh from the hallway.

"Isn't Magnus around here somewhere for you to aggravate?" She said coyly. He rolled his eyes and leant against the wall. "So?" He whispered, eyeing the door. "I take it that things are going okay?" He said, eyeing his sister intently. "Ahh yeah, Actually, he uh,.." She took a breath, and smiled. "He remembers.. Almost everything I'm sure of it.." Her eyes were watering, and he knew she was happy, she looked good. Better than she had in days. He had hated seeing her like that, she had lost too much. "Good." He said sharply, but there was a tenderness to his look, and she recognized it. She hugged her brother. "Thank you" She whispered. He nodded and cupped her head. He drew in a deep breath. "I actually came to talk to you about something else" He said, standing up. She now noticed he was in gear, and her heart tightened. "What happened?" She whispered, her voice breaking.

"Nothing that we're sure of, Jace and Clary, as you know left to claim the Herondale manor in Idris." He stated, his face was firm and tightened. She nodded, "Well, Jace said everything was going well, but just today he called and he sounded panicked, but he was hiding something.. I know something's wrong… I feel it." He motioned towards his heart. She knew, it was just a parabatai thing that she would never understand. She realized what he was saying, that he was going to Idris to make sure all was well. She knew she would have to stay. And she hated being separated from him. But she swallowed and nodded. "I love you.. Be careful." He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "Did you just say you loved me?" He smiled a bit, and pretended to examine her. "Oh push off" She said and kicked his shin lightly. "Are you sick?" He asked, faking seriousness "Text me when you can" She said, then spotted Magnus looking sulkily in a book. "Whats wrong with your boyfriend?" she said softly, He flinched just slightly, not used to his family being okay with his decisions. "He's upset over his Church." He said laughing a bit. "Someone.. Jem Carstairs stole Church.. I know he did" Magnus said, a blue spark coming off the tip of his finger as he obscenely gestured and threw the book. She laughed, and ran a hand through her hair. Alec leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Isabelle came back into the room, and found Simon sitting on the side of the bed. A pang of relief washed over her when she saw he was still there. "Everything okay?" He breathed, feeling helpless. "Yeah, just some drama with.." She remembered distantly having dreamt of clary and Jace… In a bed, and then.. something else but she couldn't remember. Like most of her dreams, it was foggy. She shook her head and smiled. "Alec is going to Idris."


	10. Chapter 10

Simon nodded, and stood up, "You're not leaving are you?" She said softly, pissed with herself about how utterly clingy it came off. He smiled, and took a step closer. She forgot how tall he was, she looked up at him. "Only if you want me to go?" He said gently, his hand cupping her cheek. "Well. Would you stay? I mean I don't want to be alone here." She said softly, closing her eyes and loosing herself in his touch. "Of course I'll stay." He said, he slid his arm around her, finding it almost impossible to keep his hands off of her. He frowned feeling the tension in her neck and back. He pulled back. "Izzy, why don't you get a bath? You're all tense, I could give you a massage?" He said smiling at the last bit. She punched his chest lightly. He mocked pain on his face, and doubled over. "You hurt me so.." He whimpered jokingly. "Seriously, get a bath, you'll feel better." He said, sweeping her hair to one side. She bit her lip. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't deny how good it sounded to soak in hot water. She stubbornly stood there. "Hmm?" He said softly, pulling her sweater gently. She raised a brow, "Are you going to undress me?" She said smirking, a twinkle in her eye. He suddenly removed his hands, and smiled, a hot blush shading his cheeks. She stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him, parting his lips and breathing him in, he moved towards her, his hands shaking. "Okay.. Okay I'll get a bath." She said, pulling away with a smirk. He exhaled and bit his own lip. "Such a tease." He whispered, and she only turned around to give him a wink. She stepped into her master bath, and cracked the door. She pulled her leggings off and then her shirt. Tossing them to the floor. She poked her head out of the door, her collarbones showing in the dim light, the curve of her hip slightly visable through the crack of the door, "  
Oh, if you get hungry? Or are hungry, the kitchen is down the hall to the right.." She said, watching his curly hair bounce as he sat on her bed. His eyes flitted to hers… then down to her collar, catching a slight glimpse of her hips before looking away. She literally was perfect.. "Ah, sorry,Uh, yeah thanks?" He said nervously. She smiled and ran the water.

She Decided on a shower, she wanted to take a bath, but she wanted to be back with Simon more. The steaming water soothed her tense muscles, and honestly she needed a shower, she had looked like shit. She let the water pour over her for quite a while before actually washing. She used her signature shampoo, rose infused, and then washed in lavender. She sat down on the floor of the shower, she used to do it as a kid, and it always calmed her. She let the water slip over her eyes, and her body. She ended up shaving, and succeeded with only two small nicks. She stood, and ran a hand through her silky, conditioned hair. Her thoughts rested on Alec, Jace, and Clary. But then came back to Simon. She smiled, and bit her lip.

She dried off quickly, smoothing lotion over her body, and brushing her hair. After she had put her hair in a braid and dabbed perfume on the insides of her wrists, she noticed she hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with her. "Shit." She said softly. She stepped towards the door and breathed. "Simon?" she said softly, a lisp catching at the beginning of his name. "Ah.. Ah yeah?" He said, sounding as if he had ran a marathon. She smirked.. "What are you doing? You wouldn't be doing something.. without me?" she said, he could sense the smirk in her voice. "Oh for godsake Izzy, no.." He said, smiling just a bit. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice getting closer. "Ah. Yeah, I just forgot clothes." She said, closing her eyes, and waiting for a witty response. "On accident no doubt?" He said with a sarcastic tone. "Oh fuck it." She said, and pushed open the door with a towel wrapped loosely around her. "I would have gotten you something!" He shouted, shading his eyes. "Its fine I have a towel." She said softly, half wondering if she should take it off as he opened her eyes, but when she opened hers she froze.

Candles lined the room, from floor to wall, all the way from her bed to the door, to the bathroom, absolutely everywhere. "Simon.." She breathed, captivated, she stood still. "Your maid was pretty pissed, telling me that these were for emergencies only.. but I told her it was one. I think she assumes you're a witch." He said smiling. She usually wasn't a romantic, in fact she rolled her eyes at couples, and joked about relationships..but no one had ever really done something romantic for her, and now she realized why couples did.

"Please don't tell me you have like a fear of fire or candles or something.." He said, starting to get nervous. "No.. I" she started, her smile taking up her entire face. He watched her, his heart beating, longing to kiss her. The way the candle light reflected on her skin made his heart ache. How the flames danced on her cheeks, and kissed each glisten of water still on her body. "Thank you.. Simon" She said, at some point they had both walked towards each other, but she didn't remember. All she remembered was the way his lips looked, and how she longed to feel them on hers.

She kissed him, passion flowing through her like a wave. His lips were eager on hers, and his hands found her lower back, pulling her irresistibly close to him. She gasped slightly, letting her body fit to his. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and then his other hand slipped into her hair, cradling her head and guiding her lips to press against his harder. Then, two things happened at once; Her second arm wrapped around him, and her towel slipped. He pulled away gasping, he kept his eyes closed, but started to bend to get her towel, She caught him midway, and cradled his chin, guiding him back up, and forcing him to forget about the towel.


	11. Chapter 11

He raised a brow, and said breathily "Iz" She just nodded and turned, pulling him towards her bed. God she smelled so good, at this point her hair had come loose from her braid and was draped along his shoulder as she lay atop him. He seemed to be frozen for the longest time, his lips just moving, and his heart throbbing. She let her hands work at his jacket, undoing the zipper and parting it. She felt the crinkled material of one of his old band t-shirts under her palm. But forgot about it as his hand found her waist. Sure they had made out, and gotten very close to everything else, but were always interrupted. His hand was warm on her skin, mixing with her own chill, and caused goose flesh to spread down her body. She kissed him senseless, each kiss more passionate than the last. His hands were slow, gentle as they slid down her back, resting at the small. She knew he wanted more but was too shy to take it. She broke the kiss just slightly, his breath lingering near hers. Her lips found his neck and kissed it, she could feel his entire body tense, and she loved every second of it. She kissed down to the base of his neck before his hands slipped over her butt. Just the sheer touch from his gentle hands made her let out a small moan against the hollow of his throat. He breathed heavily, and brought her lips back to his. Her leg slipped between his, and could feel a hardness through his thin jeans. She breathed against his lips, and felt the heat from his cheeks to hers as they brushed during the kiss. She had been kissed, she had been groped and she had been handled, but something was different about Simon. Maybe it was his gentle touch, his innocence, the way he held her as if she were the only thing left in the world.. Or maybe it was simply because she loved him. One single touch from him drove a shock through her body that reverberated through each of her bones. And she wouldn't trade it for anything.

His arm slid across her back, and slowly flipped them over. Agonizingly in those milliseconds of transition, his body pressed increasingly close to hers and she forgot how to breathe. Her head landed gently on a pillow and he softened the fall to the bed with his hands under her. Slowly he retracted them and cupped both sides of her face. "You.." He said softly, out of breath. "You are beautiful Isabelle." Not Izzy, not Iz, Isabelle. She breathed, and her heart contracted. She kissed him and then pulled back. "You're beautiful too Simon" she said in a raspy tone. He smiled, and bit his lower lip to hide it. She parted her lips just barely, waiting for his to touch hers and give her some relief, but her breath caught in her throat as his lips touch her neck. His breath was hot, raising her skin in little bumps wherever it touched. She could feel him smiling, and during his smile his teeth scraped ever so slightly over her neck, he had done it by accident and started to apologize but stopped midsentence hearing her soft breathy moan. She reached up into his hair with one hand, twisting strands of his silky curls around her slender, scarred fingers.

Her other hand pushed at his jacket, peeling it off of him. He smiled and tried to help her with one hand, the other holding him up. He sat up breaking his lips from her neck to pull his shirt over his shoulders. It was then that he really discovered her. And he was left speechless. His heart pounded so hard he thought it would break. His fingertips weakly brushed over her collarbone, her eyes gazed upon him, watching him. He seemed to be filled with utter amazement. Sure there were fading runes, and scars, but it didn't at all take away from her beauty. She kept eye contact as his finger slipped to the middle of her chest and down to her belly button. His eyes didn't wander further, just back to hers. She bit her lip, her own cheeks heating up. No one had ever really seen her. Well they had but they didn't gaze upon her like she was a work of art. She ran her hand down his chest, he was lean, honestly he was skinny, but his muscles were there. And he too was beautiful. She pulled herself up so she was facing him. Her arm went around him, her arm bending at the elbow and going into his hair. She leant her forehead against his, and breathed. His hand went up to her cheek, they were both breathing heavily. Her own hand went up to cover his. She opened her eyes and found his already on hers. She looked rather innocent, her big dark eyes, her perfectly pink, rounded and swollen lips. And a pink blush on her cheeks. The smell of roses and lavender filled his lungs, and he forgot how to think besides about her.

He eased her back down onto the pillows, making sure to be gentle, as if she would break. She was no longer the shadowhunter, the warrior, the one who had lost so many. She was his, she was simply Isabelle.

She reached down between them both, and slowly but surely undid the clasp on his jeans. He kissed her, then again, and again until she lost count. Her thighs settled around his waist, one of his hands going down to touch the tender skin on her legs, he pulled at her thigh, raising it higher so he had a better feel of movement of her legs had shimmied down his jeans until he could kick them off. The only thing left between them was the thin fabric of his boxers. She let her hand push one side down, and then looked up at him to make sure if it was okay. He answered her by pushing the remainder of the fabric off. She bit her lip and looked up at him, the candle light flicked on his cheeks, and cast a shadow on his incredibly long lashes, they dance upon his cheek as he bent down and kissed her eyelids. Then her nose, then her cheeks, and finally her lips. He could never grow tired of kissing her, each kiss felt different, and with each breath he was intoxicated by her taste. The pounding of his chest was embarrassing, he knew that she must have decided by now that he was inexperienced and had never done anything of the sort. He assumed that she had before, she was cool and confident, she was so sexy and sure of herself, He didn't question that she had probably been with someone other than him, but it didn't bother him. He considered himself lucky to have one kiss from her. He prepared himself for her to stop him at any point, he wouldn't ask anything of her. He just kissed her gently, and prayed it wouldn't end.

She breathed hard against his lips as his hands found her body where it curved. His hands slid over her hips and waist, making chills run up her body faster than lightening. Her legs hitched around his waist, and pulled him down closer,**_ every _**part of him touched her, and she moaned just slightly. He breathed into her hair, until she pulled his lips to hers. The tension between them was stronger than ever before, she felt every part of her being, attracted to him in a sense more than her thoughts. It was chemical, magnetic even. She lost her breath, and only felt the pounding of her own heart, and heard it in her hears like a symphony to guide them. He kissed her passionately, strongly. She was taken aback from the lust and longing and pure love behind his lips, but she responded with the same, he slowly parted her lips with his own, and she bit his lower lip just barely. He let out a small groan from the back of his throat. He pulled back a fraction of a centimeter, and whispered on her lips, "Izzy, Are you sure?" Her eyes forced themselves open to find his big brown ones on hers. He stroked her hair back and let his hand rest on the side of her face, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone. She simply nodded because her voice failed her momentarily. He breathed softly, and kissed her forehead. "Yes.." She said softly, softer than he had ever heard it before.

She took a deep breath, expecting pain, expecting pleasure, she didn't really know what to expect. But his hand found hers and laid them both on the pillow beside her head, His fingers laced with hers, and he leant down to kiss her. He gently pressed himself closer, and then again, until a gasp escaped her lips. She breathed against his, and his hand tightened on hers, and then he gently rocked his hips.

Her eyes closed, and her lips found his, instantly parting them and exploring his mouth like he did her body. His hand was ever so gentle as it brushed along her hips. She felt dizzy, her heart pounded faster than she could breathe, and heat flushed up through her body. No one had ever touched her so gently, and yet it was his gentleness that brought her to pleasure. She kissed him deeply, each time deeper and more passionate. His hand slipped under her hip and lifted her up closer. She was surprised from his strength, and could feel his hands shaking. She kissed him, and again until her lips were swollen and felt as if they were attached to his.

His movements were passionate, slow, and deep. She let her hand hold onto his shoulder, while her other still lay beside her head on the pillow gripping his. It was like nothing she had ever experienced, Heat and pleasure coursed through her veins and threatened to let his name spill over her lips. And it did.

She breathed his name against his lips, and he smiled, kissing her lips, then the corner of her mouth, and her jaw. With each kiss and each movement of his hips against hers she forgot everything. She forgot the dark war, she forgot about demons and angels, and losing her brother, she forgot about her parents, and she forgot about pain. It was just Simon and her, and honestly she wished it had always been.

Simon breathed hard against her neck, praying she didn't notice his shaking hands or his heavy breaths that escaped his lips without his permission. He could only think of her, the way her lips met his perfectly, how her body fit his like a missing puzzle piece. He had dreamed of this moment, but he was never able to grasp the sheer perfection of it in even a dream. The curves of her body made his heart pound, the scent of her skin and hair mixed around and filled his head until it was only Isabelle. The way she moved, the way she spoke, the tenderness of her voice, the softness of her touch, the way she felt, the way she said his name, how the candles glittered off her black hair.

She felt his name slip from her lips once, then he kissed her, and stroked her skin with just his finger tips and she felt his name leave her body again only in more of a moan. Her hand left his and gripped the pillow, she bit her lip hard. The feeling between her thighs coursed up to her abdomen, then her chest, flowing out to her arms and rushing in her head. Her heart burst against him. He pulled her lip from her teeth and sucked it softly. As if he was healing it, he tasted of coffee and mint, the combination made her head swirl. His hand took hers from the grip on the pillow, and held it tightly. She smiled against his lips, while her hand slipped into his hair grasping the strands gently, then leaving and slipping down his back. His rhythm picked up just the slightest, her breathing faltered. Her name left his lips as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His breath was hot and sweet, "I .. love yo-u" She managed to get out in a breathy voice. He lifted his head, and kissed her softly, the tenderness made her feel as if her body had melted into his and they were just one person with two souls. "I love you.. I-sablle" He said against her lips.

A different kind of heat burst through her body, She gripped his hand harder than before, biting his lower lip and letting her hand go to his shoulder. His body tensed, and his brows furrowed. He found her lips and kissed her more passionately than before, as if he had only his lips to show his love. The connection between them was burning, the tension was unbearable. He slowed until he was at a gentle, steady rock. Driving her insane. Her nails scratched down his back in the last few moments, she moaned his name and then again. He closed his eyes so tightly he could see her face. He moaned against her lips, and breathed her name once more. His chest heaving against her own.

Every muscle relaxed, a heat washed over her and took her mind from everything, all that mattered, all that was, was her Simon. She tasted him on her lips, and felt him under her fingertips. Her head spun, and her body tensed against his before dissolving into his. She looked up at him, his beautiful dark features.. his dark brows casing in his gorgeous eyes… She saw herself in his eyes but it wasn't the same Isabelle.. She was happy.. For once she was herself. His lips kissed her with the softest touch, then again on her cheek.. His hand stroked her hair back from her face, reddened with passion…..

…..Moments passed with them in silence. She laid against his chest, his fingers dancing over her back like the whisps of feathers.

He kissed her shoulder, and stroked her hair. The blankets rested at his abdoment, and covered most of her back. Their legs were tangled, has was her hand in his hair. "You're gorgeous Isabelle.." He whispered, his voice was hoarse. She smiled and looked up at him. "I want you to know something.." she said, her eyes lowering, a pang of worry flushing through him. Was it him? Was he too inexperienced.. was it horrible for her.. it certainly wasn't for him.. He sucked in a deep breath waiting nervously. She could sense his tension. She touched his face softly.. "Simon.. I want you to know that.. You were my first" she said softly, slightly embarrassed, her cheeks were pink, the color became her complex.

He exhaled, and looked at her.. "Really?" He said, the tone in his voice a relieved but shocked one. She felt foolish, and for once not confident. "Was I.. Was it okay?" She breathed, not looking at him. She instead felt his heartbeat with her fingertips.

He breathed, And looked down at her, cradling body against his. "God, Izzy? Are you serious? You were.. I don't have words.. But you defintely were more than I was." He said softly against her hair, he kissed her head, and stroked her back. She looked up at him slowly, her big eyes looking into his, and her swollen lip trapped between her teeth.

"Simon.. you were.." She stopped, trying to find a word that could possibly describe the way he made her feel. "You were my first too Isabelle" he said, even though he was quite sure everyone in the entire world knew it of him.

She smiled sweetly and kissed him. " I love you.." she said, before laying her head against his chest. For once she felt as if she could sleep, and not worry. "Thank you Iz" he whispered.. "Thank you for allowing me into your life.. I know everything you've been through hasn't been easy.. and I know what I put you through and I'm so.. so sorry.." He breathed, and she looked up at him again. "But I promise.. If you let me.. I'll be by your side.. for .. for as long as you want me" He said stroking her back over and over again. She reached up and kissed him gently. "Well.. I may bever leave.. Im like a rat.. Hard to get rid of." He smirked, remembering the time he was literally turned into a rat. She laughed softly against his lips and laid back down.

"I will always want you Simon Lewis" And with that.. She fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
